


Can of Worms

by clichebutgay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cheating, Gay, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, One Shot, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Plot, Top Miya Atsumu, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clichebutgay/pseuds/clichebutgay
Summary: Atsumu has been pining over Hinata for too long to let this opportunity go to waste. Its a win-win for him: he loves Hinata and hates Hinata's boyfriend ... what better way to show that than to fuck Hinata without his boyfriend's knowledge?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Can of Worms

**Author's Note:**

> uhm lmao hi

Atsumu was not as clean as Sakusa was. That was the first thing Hinata noted as he swallowed down his length. He wasn’t dirty, just not clean.

How his drunk mind was able to even remember his boyfriend but still suck someone else off, was behind him. He’ll have to worry about that later.

Right now, he has a ridiculously handsome, dirty, and hard teammate in his mouth.

It’s Sakusa’s fault, really. He had ditched the team to go home and clean and Hinata was finally done with constantly being left behind.

Getting railed by his setter was not how he planned on getting back at him but oh well.

Things had, obviously, escalated from a simple blowjob to Atsumu pounding Hinata against an alley wall. They didn’t really care that they were in public and loud.

Atsumu had been pining over Hinata for too long to let this opportunity slip out of his fingers. Sure, he was a bit more sober than him and definitely knew what he was doing but Hinata was still sober enough to consent so everything was okay.

Not only has Atsumu been head over heels for Hinata for 7 years, but he also hated his boyfriend. Sakusa was an asshole! Everyone knew that. How he scored “sunshine boy” Shoyo? Nobody knew.

Cumming inside the love of his life was the most euphoric moment of Atsumu’s life. All he thought about was Hinata. Not that, that was any different than usual.

Hinata was still in his post-orgasmic state when he heard Atsumu whisper three words.

“I love you...”

Hinata decided to ignore it and turn around to pull him into another make out session. He didn’t want to unpack that can of worms until he had to and he really wanted to go another round.

—

Five years later and Sakusa still doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t know that Hinata snuck out the night before his wedding to get his back blown out by his fiancé’s best man. He’ll probably never know, and that’s okay with them. Because Atsumu loves him and Hinata loves him back...


End file.
